


Lady of the Grey

by dragonswithjetpacks



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, a bard and her piano, have some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonswithjetpacks/pseuds/dragonswithjetpacks
Summary: Once a reputable marksman and brash young noble woman, Beatrice quickly found she could no longer hold that reputation. She became fierce and ruthless with a steady hand that could also be found to be just as gentle. She made difficult decisions, demanded attention when entering a room, maintained a cold gaze, and men of all sizes. But she was still Beatrice. And she refused to let go of her former self completely. These are just small little one shots I did not want to get rid of without sharing.





	1. Her Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice is a bard. As a child, she had the softest voice that please many as she played behind a grand piano. But as she got older, her voice was unable to carry her. Besides, no bard could carry a piano with them. She eventually learned to play other instruments, leaving behind the piano. But never forgetting how to play.

"Just a little further," he said softly as he lead her down the hall.

Beatrice hated surprises. Normally. But Alistair seemed particularly excited about it this time. He promised there would be no risks and no parties, as she had nearly stabbed someone last time. As they rounded the corner, he gripped her hand tightly. Apparently, he was more anxious than she was. He let go to move behind her, his fingers working as fast as they could to untie her blindfold.

She felt it fall loose but he let her remained blind for a few more moments.

"Are you ready?"

"Maker's breath, Alistair, yes," she laughed.

And the cloth dropped. Her jaw was not far behind. The library was her holy place. It was large and empty, yet she preferred it that way. But now that space filled. And she couldn't be happier with the piece. It was white embroidered with gold. The legs were curled and carved with designs. The seat cushion was velvet and red. She couldn't find the words to say. Alistair watched, the smile on his face growing with every step she took around her piano. She ran her fingertips across the keys. Tears filled her eyes and she remembered the first time she sat in front of one with Nan. She looked up to Alistair, still searching for the right words to say.

"Go ahead," he encouraged her.

She looked down. Her mother used to listen to her sing as she played. Her father liked to sit next her and tease her. She would play for guests visiting the keep. They would cheer when she played something upbeat and they would sway and sigh when she played something sad. It all came back to her she pressed down to hear the light tune that came from the strings inside.

"Oh, Alistair," she gasped. "I... I can't..."

His arms wrapped around and he kissed her gently on her temple. "You can, my love. Happy birthday."

She spun around, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. "How did you...?"

"Fergus mentioned you used to play. Funny you never told me."

"I haven't played in years. This is absolutely beautiful."

"I had it imported from Orlais. I heard you were very good. Would you play something for me?"

"Of course," she smiled.

* * *

"Alright, just a bit further," he said leading her down the stairs.

"I don't like this," Beatrice grumbled. "You know I don't like this."

"You'll be fine. It's just a little surprise."

"I' not going to stab anyone, am I?"

"Not this time," Nathaniel chuckled. "I hope, anyway."

She tried to listen to the noises around her to figure out where exactly she was. But the keep was terrible quiet. He let go of her shoulders to leave her alone in a room and she had no idea which one she was in. With a heavy sigh, she folded her arms. 

"Ready?" he called.

"No. I like being blindfolded..."

"Go ahead."

She reached up to pull the cloth down. It took a moment for eyes to adjust... but when they did, she couldn't believe what she saw. How they had found the time... how the managed to bring it up the stairs... without her even knowing... it was beyond her. She was speechless. It wasn't as nice as the one she had in Denerim, but Maker's breath the sight of it alone in her study. It was a simple black piano. A small one. Tucked in the corner of the room. And around it were her Wardens grinning foolishly. Except Oghren who was nursing his arm in a sling.

"How did you...?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "Someone owed me a favor."

"You seemed a little down lately," Sigrund blurted. "We thought you could use a nice surprise."

"Did Alistair...?"

"He mentioned something," she shrugged.

"Alright, get over here and play something. I didn't get smashed by the damn thing so you could stand there and stare it."


	2. A Speech for Her Men

"No," she shook her head. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Commander," the soldier shouted of the the flames. "We need orders."

"Take half the men with you back to the keep. And you," she pointed to the Messenger who stood dumbfounded in the middle of it all. "You will go with them."

"But if you abandon the keep now, we'll-"

"I believe I gave my orders," she snapped back to the soldier, her eyes cold and her voice sharp.

"Commander, I-"

She stepped forward so quickly, he would have lost his ground if it weren't for her hands grasping his shoulders tightly.

"Shut it," she said through gritted teeth. "I want you to listen. Do you hear that?"

His eyes widened and he listened to the chaos around him. He nodded quickly.

"You can hear them screaming, can't you? You can hear the sound of people still alive in that city that are desperate for our help. You can hear them still surviving only to call out in despair."

He nodded again.

"Then you will go. Go defend the keep. And I will ensure the safety of the city."

She watched the guard sprint down the path toward the keep. In one swift motion, she turned, leaping onto a nearby low wall. It was just like Denerim. Except she didn't have an army. She had a handful of men. And the men that stood before her were just as they had been before. Normal men who became guards to be somebody. Today, some of those bodies would die. This was their going away party. This would be the last words they heard from her. She spoke loud and clear.

"This is a time we must remember why we are Grey Wardens. Why anyone is a Grey Warden. We remember those who gave up their destinies. Not just to to fight the darkspawn. But to protect those who could not. We became who we are because we are the only ones who can. And in this time, that is exactly what we must do. You three stand before me. And you must ask 'Why? Why did she choose me?' I will tell you... I chose you because we fight to protect our families," she looked at Nathaniel, "we fight to protect our freedoms and where we believe we belong," she looked at Anders, "we fight to protect the innocent and serve them justice," she looked to Justice. "And I don't know about you boys, but... I've been fighting darkspawn for awhile now... I think this... this is what we've been waiting for."

"I think she gives better pep talks than the king," Anders snorted behind Nathaniel.


End file.
